Raven
Raven is a minor antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in "The Keyblade Wars" as a member of the Fair Folk under Queen Mab's command, and then reappearing in "Return of the Keyblade" as one of Maleficent's hired mercenaries, before turning against her to side with the Master of Masters Solego out of curiosity for what the serpent keyblade master had in store for the worlds. Story Backstory Once, Raven was one of the more benevolent trickster fairies, using his good-natured trickery to help the humans in his assigned sector of the galaxy. Among other deeds, he is said to have stolen the sun and moon from the Sky Chief so that they could provide much-needed light to humans and brought to them the first berries and salmon. However, this defiance of Mab's orders lead the queen to personally intervene and punish Raven by trapping him in an iron cage, and bringing him back to Avalon. She then went on to deliver to him a breaking speech on the nature of humanity's ignorance and ungratefulness in the face of receiving such wonderful gifts from their natural superiors, adding such reasoning that since humankind would not care in the long run that they have been blessed with such comforts, then they might as well not care if they were to, say, be horribly punished and humiliated by those who once protected them. Raven, taking in Mab's lies hook, line, and sinker, eventually agreed with her and became more ruthless, arrogant, and deceitful in his personality, coming out of the iron cage as one of her newly formed Dark Elves. He was thus sent out to take full control over the future Jamestown area for the dark forces, with Mab continually securing his loyalty by stoking his growing lust for power and control over mortals. Raven, like several other Dark Fairies, was eventually confronted by King Oberon, Mab's son, and defeated in a large scale rebellion that led to him and the rest of Mab's former acolytes being banished from Avalon and imprisoned in specialized "cans" laced with iron chains, doomed to forever remain trapped in their prisons until they learned the nature of humility and changed their evil ways for the better. For Raven specifically, he was trapped in a stone egg made out of hardened volcanic lava and locked deep in the epicenter of a volcano located in what would some day be known as Queen Florence Island. Grandmother Willow of the Manitou was assigned by the High Council to keep an eye on him and make sure that he never escaped his prison. This lasted for most of the ending period of the Lands of Legend following the sundering of the X-Blade, and continued to be this way for over two thousand years. Appearance and Personality Raven has at least three known forms: a large raven, a gargoyle-like being with a raven’s head, and a dark-haired, arrogant-looking man with "elvish" features. Raven was once one of the more benevolent tricksters, making harmless pranks on his enemies to help out his friends, with an annoying tendency to make snide remarks whenever his enraged adversaries threatened to get back at him. But after his corruption by Mab and Nicnevin's lies, Raven became much more unpleasant and arrogant in his behavior, using deceit to obtain his now unscrupulous goals. Abilities Gallery Raven (humanoid).JPG|Raven in a more humanoid form, circa Mab/Nicnevin possession Raven (Heartless Lord).JPG|Raven as a Heartless Lord, upon drinking a vial of liquid Geostigma to grow Category:Villains Category:The Fair Folk Category:The Hellfire Organization Category:Magic Users Category:Chaos Magic Wielders Category:Tricksters Category:Wizards Category:Worshippers of the Great Evil Category:Former Member of the High Council Category:Darkness Users Category:Birds Category:Crows and Ravens Category:Solego's Secret Alliance